


Opening Move 開局

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Cisco，你弄好後不如留下來？我想和你一起檢視模擬結果。」</p><p>「沒問題，Dr. Wells。」Cisco沒有從他工作的控制板上抬起頭來，但Wells離開後Caitlin用手肘碰了碰他。 </p><p>「他以前經常和Hartley說這種話。」她彎起一邊唇角對著他笑道。「這可能表示他想和你下棋。看來你就是他新近最愛了，Cisco。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Move 開局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opening Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734086) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 



> 授權：
> 
> **我、我所有的博西文都是送十一月末君的（掩面）。**

　　「Cisco，你弄好後不如留下來？我想和你一起檢視模擬結果。」

　　「沒問題，Dr. Wells。」Cisco沒有從他工作的控制板上抬起頭來，但Wells離開後Caitlin用手肘碰了碰他。

　　「他以前經常和Hartley說這種話。」她彎起一邊唇角對著他笑道。「這可能表示他想和你下棋。看來你就是他新近最愛了，Cisco。」

　　「哈。」Cisco盯著屏幕，粒子加速器3D模型在他面前旋轉，然後他笑了。「是不是最愛也好，我只是很高興那個混蛋不再在這裡工作了。」

　　「好吧，和Dr. Wells玩得開心。Ronnie和我今晚會和婚禮花卉師見面。」她抓過鑰匙和電話就走向門口。Cisco覺得他應該來幾句對花卉師的機智吐槽，又或者開個關於Ronnie氣味之類的玩笑，但他仍然卡在成為Wells最愛的念頭上，想不出話來。

　　沒多久就完成模擬，數據編排整齊，但到了Cisco走去Wells辦公室的時候，他相當肯定S.T.A.R.實險室全部人都回家了，除了警衛。他敲了敲玻璃門，仿佛Wells沒老早就看見他過來。

　　「啊，Cisco，請進。」Wells說，從桌前推開椅子，站了起來。

　　「模擬結果看起來不錯，就和之前一樣。粒子加速器肯定會棒 _呆_ 了。想看看數據嗎？」

　　Wells笑了，給Cisco指了指辦公室盡頭的小桌子。桌上有個棋盤，深色木材在實驗室清爽的玻璃與金屬設計下獨樹一幟。「其實我是想或許我們可以下盤棋。你怎麼說？」

　　「好啊！我的意思是，我不太擅長下棋。我呃……事實上我僅僅知道規則，但我學得很快！」Cisco坐了下來，開始為雙手應該放哪裡而發愁。Wells又再對著他笑，Cisco感覺臉都紅了。

　　「不用擔心，我享受教導新手一如我享受與高手對戰。」Wells坐在他對面，轉動棋盤好讓白色棋子向著Cisco那邊。「你先，Mr. Ramon。」

　　很短一局遊戲。Cisco輸了，當然，他們又下了幾局，Wells似乎很滿意Cisco的進步，他每次都堅持上多一會兒才輸。第五局遊戲後Wells重置棋盤時他打了個哈欠，Wells用眼角餘光瞥了他一眼。Cisco合上嘴，尷尬得很，但Wells只是露出高深莫測的笑容，脫下眼鏡從口袋取出一塊布抹了抹。

　　「你一定累了，我不應該把你留到這麼晚。」

　　「噢，不，我很好，我真的很樂在其中，即使你全程把我打到趴下。」

　　Wells站了起來，手放上Cisco肩膀，五指覆上他胸膛。「你是非常有前途的學生，Cisco。下次我們再來。」

　　「是啊，那、那好極了。」

　　Wells的手稍微滑下Cisco胸膛，他輕輕拍了一拍，退了開去。「好好休息，我們明天見。晚安，Cisco。」

　　Cisco感覺被人狼狽請離，但他抓過背包。

　　「晚安，Dr. Wells。」

 

* * *

 

　　國際象棋遊戲成為常規之事，每隔幾天來一次。Wells經常有高檔紅酒和他分享，Cisco發現自己以從未想像過的方式向他老闆敞開心扉——尤其考慮到他老闆是 _那個_ Harrison Wells。他告訴Wells關於他的家人，他的童年。他甚至說了Hartley壞話，說出口的感覺太棒了，即使他知道Wells喜歡那個傢伙。

　　有時候他們只下一盤棋，然後就移師小沙發相鄰而座，喝酒聊天，或者在他的平板電腦上看Cisco最喜歡的動畫。Cisco不太肯定起初是怎樣聊起動畫的，但他們已經聊談遍他所有最愛，Wells不知何故一套都沒看過。他覺得也不算驚奇，鑒於Wells這類型的男人——你難以想像專注認真的科學家會坐在家裡看賓尼兔。

　　Cisco從不自覺是專注認真的科學家，遑論努力嘗試。或許這就是為什麼他從不掩飾他對科幻小說的喜愛，也從不穿上西裝，或者做任何會看上去更專業的事：到時旁人仍然不認真看待他只會令他更受傷。

　　但是Dr. Wells認真看待他，Cisco愛死這份工作，他愛死與他老闆共度的夜晚。他們有時會叫外賣，然後取笑那些在S.T.A.R.實驗室複雜難懂的迷宮裡迷路，努力尋找他們辦公室的外送員。（Cisco大多時候都會可憐他們，在大堂和他們碰面。）

　　其中一晚他們吃完飯後，塑膠外賣盒散落一桌，Cisco蜷縮沙發一端，Wells雙腿慵懶分開坐在另一端，就是此時Wells問他，「你有另一半嗎，Cisco？」

　　「唔。目前沒有。」他的感情生活，並不存在的感情生活，對Cisco來說一直是敏感話題，他不得不制止自己把身體縮成一團，就像蝸牛躲進殼中。「為什麼這麼問？」

　　「我只是在想，你這樣英俊的年輕人週五晚上大概有更好去處，而非和自己老闆無所事事，雖然我希望你亦視我為朋友。」

　　「當然！」Cisco脫口而出，然後閉上嘴重新想了想自己剛才說的話。「我的意思是，我當然視你為朋友，而非當然有更好去處，因為我沒有。真的。無處可去。」

　　Wells笑了出來，是Wells慣常對他笑的模樣，仿佛Cisco是他恆常的消遣來源。不過，是善意的消遣，而非Cisco長大過程中總是從兄長聽見的嘲諷笑聲。這笑聲令他心底溫暖又舒坦，自覺特別，而他不曾從父母身上感覺得到。

 

* * *

 

　　粒子加速器準備啟動前夜，Cisco在設備運行一個又一個測試。他檢查，再檢查，再三檢查一切，在加速器上來回踱步，即使他過去一個月已經每天做上好幾次。他知道他大概應該回家休息一下，但他興奮得想都沒想過要睡覺。

　　他深入分析模擬數據第十五次的時候，誘人的香氣分散了他的注意。「是韓國燒烤嗎？」他問，轉過身。

　　Dr. Wells站在他身後，拿著外賣紙袋。「要和我一起吃嗎？」Cisco肚子咕咕叫，他意識到現在將近午夜，而他早餐之後就什麼都沒吃。

　　他們坐在Wells辦公室沙發上，Cisco對著食物狼吞虎嚥，過了幾分鐘他的胃才反應過來意識到飽了。他也花了幾分鐘才意識到他坐在這裡大吃特吃不發一言相當無禮，但Wells只是看著他，唇邊牽起微微笑意。

　　「謝謝，Dr. Wells，我猜我只是太緊張明天了，完全忘了吃晚飯。」

　　「沒關係，Cisco。我承認我自己也相當緊張。明天對我們所有人來說都是大日子。」

　　「你是怎樣保持冷靜的？我壓根兒不知道我今晚怎麼睡得著。我感覺我大腦一分鐘馳騁一英里，而且一切結束之前都不會慢下來。」

　　Wells沉吟片刻，然後傾身貼近，將手放上Cisco的腿，就在膝蓋對上。「你相信我嗎，Cisco？」

　　「我當然相信，我也知道我們運行模擬上百次了，我只是——」Wells的手滑上Cisco大腿，Cisco的嘴猛地合上。「你在幹嘛？」

　　「我發現處理重要實驗前夕的緊張只有一個可靠方法。」Wells將另一隻手放上沙發背，Cisco肩膀旁邊，然後俯身。「如果你想我停下來就說不，但我敢肯定你之前幻想過這件事，我知道我有。」

　　Cisco吞了吞口水。他 _是_ 幻想過這件事，幻想過Wells，實則次數還不少，但Well是他 _老_ _闆_ ，而……而Wells的手一路滑上他臀部，朝著Cisco褲襠挪去，他無法呼吸，無法動彈，因為 _Harrison Wells_ 就快摸上他的分身。天啊如果這不是他一輩子遇過最瘋狂的事他就不知道什麼才是了。

　　當Wells終於夠著目標，開始透過牛仔褲輕輕摩擦他時，他無聲呼了口氣。Cisco舔了舔唇，盯著Wells的嘴唇，想吻他，但有一道界線，他不肯定他可不可以越過，也不肯定他應不應該。他的分身開始變硬，Wells微笑著解開Cisco褲子鈕釦。

　　不用多久，Cisco就向後靠上沙發，合上雙眼躲避此刻荒唐，緊緊攥著坐墊，阻止自己在Wells給予他大概一生人最棒的手活時放飛自我觸碰對方。完事後Cisco再次張開眼睛，Wells仍然向著他俯身，目不轉睛地看著他，面帶微笑。「漂亮。」Wells說著站了起來，伸手拿了幾張外賣餐巾紙清潔現場。

　　他遞了一張餐巾紙給Cisco，Cisco無法想像自己此刻的模樣，臉頰潮紅呼吸粗重，牛仔褲打開，精液和汗水沾滿內褲，甚至有些濺上襯衫。自從他失去童貞那夜泄身太快後，他就從未對性愛感到如此尷尬。不過，他依然竭盡所能清理自己，將衣服穿戴整齊，抬頭看見Wells向後倚著桌子，尺寸可觀的勃起撐起他的長褲。

　　「我可以……禮尚往來嗎？」這話聽著很可笑，但Cisco不知道該說什麼，他也不覺得自己能做任何事，除非Wells允許。

　　Wells微微站直。「請。」

　　Cisco過去一年費盡心思讓Dr. Wells留下好印象，他不想此時令他失望。他怯生生解下Wells的皮帶，解開他褲子鈕釦，將他的長褲和內褲推下大腿，然後舔了舔唇，跪在地上。

　　這不是他第一次給人口活，但他普遍喜歡女人，沒有太多和男人的經驗。但是，他仍然記得讓牙齒離得遠遠的，記得怎樣用舌頭做那件他大二實驗室拍擋非常喜歡的事，維持穩定節奏。Wells沒有太過沉醉——他下身穩著，呼吸時不時一窒，但安靜得很，大致平穩。Cisco幾乎希望Wells可以乾脆操他的嘴；至少這樣他會知道他做對了。

　　當Wells伸手放在Cisco頭上，纏著他的頭髮，他下巴已經開始酸痛，唾液滴落Wells的長褲。Cisco喉頭發出小小的聲音，Wells呼吸加快了一點，「對，就是這樣。」他說，將Cisco壓下好讓他的分身頂上Cisco喉嚨深處。Cisco在唇下加上一隻手，每次吞吐都用手套弄，很快就收獲Wells變得粗重沙啞的呼吸。

　　沒多久Wells就一聲輕哼在Cisco嘴中釋放，手牢牢抓著Cisco的頭髮將他按在原位。Cisco抽搐著吞下，當Wells終於放開他時，他咳了幾下。他從桌上抓過晚餐剩下的一瓶水，大口大口飲下洗去嘴中味道，同一時間Wells將自己塞回褲內，扣上皮帶。

　　Wells看上去就跟他今早進來工作時一模一樣，沒有一絲異樣，但Cisco自覺一團糟，髮絲纏結，襯衫留下精液的漬，內褲因為汗水變得濕膩膩的，黏著大腿。然而，Wells還是對著他笑了，一如既往，於是Cisco回以笑容。

　　「回家好好睡一覺，Cisco。明天會是新時代的開始。」燈光在他眼鏡反射，有一刻他的雙眼看上去模糊不清。「對我們所有人來說，一切都會改變。」


End file.
